nuclear_hurricane_minecraft_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragexprince693 is a big horrible liar
Since he wants to make imposter accounts of me to make me look like a bad person well there is a lot more dark obligations against him then you think. I am going to start with September when me and ender started dating on the titans discord he started the whole problem that he got himself into. He started accusing me of being a gold digger and repeated bully insults because i have autism. He would not stop after being warned 3 times so he was banned from the server. Ragexprince683 only just met me then and he doesnt know me. Then he made a hate video called Retard alert xd which was a copyrighted scene from south park a angry protest but with our discord profile pictures over them that video was taken down because he was reported. before the video was taken down Ender confronted him on how his actions got him banned from the server. Then he started telling ender to kill himself and called him a communist up to 50 times in the reply section. I ignored the kids insults but then he came to my page and started bullying me. some comments are censored due to extreme vulgur language and pure bullying i dont want my fandom site to get in trouble. he kept on with the racial slurs to me to the point where i started blocking and reporting his alts then he impersonated me and sheepzilla to proove his false acussations. He has abused mutliple alt accounts to attack me and my friends, He needs to be stopped before he does anybody else more harm. This is the tactic he used to destroy my relationship with Enderman_Of_D00M twice and i want to make sure that nobody else has to deal with his BS.. things would have worked out if he did not attack and continue. his channel is called RagexPrince683 and he is spiraling out of control as well. The accounts he made '''Impersonating '''me where used in that slander video called fuck you nuclear. They are making fun of an aspergers girl who is also mentally ill and insulted her looks. Look up Terry A Davis, thats a full blown paranoid schizophrenic its sad people dont understand how bad untreated mental illness is. I dont want anyone to have to suffer under his hatred and jealousy towards people who are not normal he attack me for being Jewish and autistic so that you can look good. his is my way of telling my ex and all his followers to legit (Bleep) off the only thing they ever have done is get jealous of me and ender and started making impersonation accounts of me to lie to ender to destroy our relationship. dont even bother responding to this especially when i have Evidence of 2 years worth of harassment and bullying against you. The people in my server are witnesses and your victims. So much drama i may sue them for character deformation and slander. You know its messed up they are doing this to a jewish autistic 17 year old with other problems i am medicated for but still. A Message from my mother on discord he is actually doing the things he's acusing me of like a narcissist I am just impressed and irritated that they accuse me and my guys of exactly what they do... i j uyst cant believe how blind they are. Omg he accuses me of doing exactly what he does... not leaving each other alone. Its sad he doesnt notice he does the things hes accusing me and my viewers of. Id say i will keep getting a lot, because hes acting as childish as the shit hes accusing me and my guys of. Indrid Cold 09/21/2019 Dear Turds who think baving a fapping hatred towards a autistic Schizophrenic teen. Drop it, leave this BS alone. Its beyond pathetic to target a person whp is autistic AND Mentally ill. If you want to see how bad Full blown schizophrenia can be look up Terry A Davis, You atent winning, you are a bitch ass pathetic pussy who targets people who arent normal, so that you can look good. Leave it be you pathetic bottom feeding desperate botched haters. Thanks, My Kiddo will pkace this whereever the 5th grade acting online "serious internet business" spies are fapping to abusing autistic and mentally ill teens because ypu have no life, no purpose abd middle child syndrome. Everyone else, assume anyone could be a traitor in this 4th grade BS, even if they pretend to "help" Be cautious of all, if you want out of this childish Bullshit. Now if youll excuse me, I am going bavk to making money to get my kiddo nice things for her bday. Work, can give you a life purpose, the harassers should try it. I love you kiddo, just wanted to put this up here while I have 5 mons just so you can make sure the 11 yr old bullies see it. Show less Its even worse when combined with autism. the only thing you can to to help is to report him till he is banned Channels Ragexprince683 Alt accounts channels Ragexprince683 2 Luke Dapper Hater nation Mark Corwell Comet ands Silvervestia wolf Nuclear Hurricane imposter Kill nuclear hurricane club Rowan Bir Mr3K That sheepzilla imposter XxmonsterxXTrader Raven queen omega Raven queen official Keiser isiah foo Kaden coleman yeelol Nuclear hurricane Hate club Screenshots